


Dentist

by stayingindoors



Series: Everything In Their World [18]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Moreid, of course derek makes him go, spencer gets a bit whiney, spencer hates the dentist, sperek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingindoors/pseuds/stayingindoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid’s afraid to go to the dentist and Morgan makes him go with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> For anon on tumblr
> 
> Prompt: Reid’s afraid to go to the dentist and Morgan makes him go with him.
> 
> Notes: I don’t even know what order I’m going in anymore.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don’t own Criminal Minds.
> 
> Music: The Story Of Your Life by We The Kings

“Logically, I know they’re not going to hurt me, but,” Spencer lowered his voice, “have you seen dental tools?” He shuddered.

Derek tried to muffle his laughter with his hand, but a small chuckle managed to escape.

Spencer slapped Derek’s arm with a light hand. “It’s not funny.” He pouted.

Derek laughed again and ruffled his love’s hair. “It really is.” At Spencer’s glower, he continued “But, if it makes you feel better, I’ll go with you to the dentist.”

“I’m not some scared little kid,” Spencer muttered, crossing his arms.

“Is that a yes?” Derek asked.

“Yes.” Spencer looked away.

BREAK

“Never mind! Never mind! I changed my mind! Don’t make me go!” Spencer clung to the car door like a frightened cat afraid to go to the vet.

Derek tightened his grip around Spencer’s hips and pulled harder. “It’s for your own good, Spencer.”

“I don’t care,” Spencer nearly wailed, trying to wiggle out of Derek’s arms.

“Now you’re starting to sound like a little kid!” Derek let go of Spencer and threw up his arms in exasperation. Spencer hung onto the door, looking at Derek smugly.

Derek tried to be firm. “Spencer, get out of the car right this minute.”

Spencer looked at him and laughed a bit.

Derek tried to bribe him. “If you go to the dentist, I’ll let you pick whatever you want for dinner and what movie we watch.”

Spencer raised an eyebrow, as if to ask is that all you got, tough guy?

Derek tried to beg. “Please, please, please Spencer. Let’s just go inside. We’re already late and the sooner you go in, the sooner you come out.”

Spencer rolled his eyes.

Derek went back to pulling. “Spencer, you’re going to have to let go eventually. We both know I’m stronger than you.”

“We’ll see about that,” Spencer muttered.

Within minutes, Spencer was off the door and lolling dramatically in Derek’s arms.

“I can’t believe you’re dragging me to the dentist against my will,” he whined.

“I can believe I have to,” Derek grumbled. He pushed the door open to the dentist’s office with one arm, the genius in his arms no help.

The receptionist gave the pair a weird look, but still let Derek fill out the paperwork for Spencer. Goodness knows Spencer wasn’t going to do it himself.

BREAK

For all of his dentistry fear, Spencer didn’t need anything more than a routine cleaning. Nonetheless, he still complained the whole way home.

“Derek, my mouth hurts.”

“Derek, my teeth feel weird.”

“Derek, my tongue’s doing this weird floppy thing.”

Derek rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Two updates in one night because I feel bad about being gone for so long.
> 
> Leave me prompts!


End file.
